My Ninja Way
by StyxzAR
Summary: I was once normal, just like you. I went to school, and had friends and my family with me. Until I woke up in the village of Konohagakure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep.

_I felt as if I were floating. The room was cold and dark, although my eyes were shut. What happened and where I was drifted at the back of my mind, yet that didn't really seem to matter to me all that much. I felt numb. _

Beep.

_A cool breeze blew around me as I opened my eyes slightly. Darkness was the only thing I saw until a small light appeared. I closed my eyes again as the light grew brighter and larger. The room felt as if it were growing warmer as the light stretched to unknown lengths._

Beep.

_Warm light engulfed me as I heard a humming sound. _

My eyes shot open as a long annoying sound wailed in my ears. I sat up, and turned around quickly to turn off my alarm clock while rubbing my right eye.

"What a weird dream", I said through a yawn even though I barely remember it. This sort of thing always happened to me. I would have a cool dream while asleep then when I woke up- POOF. I could barely remember any of it.

I pushed the covers off of myself and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Looking around my room trough bleary eyes was a bit difficult, but I still knew where everything was. My bed was a simple twin size bed that was pushed into the upper left hand corner of the room. It had a headboard with three little cubbyholes each filled with books and papers with a digital alarm clock on the top of the headboard. Across the room from my bed was a basic wooden armoire with two drawers underneath and next to it was a full body mirror. All of this was surrounded by four pale green walls that were covered with doodles I have done or pictures of my few close friends, and a large window that allowed sunlight to pour into the room. Sure the room may be plain to some, but I liked it that way.

I rubbed my eyes again and blinked a few times until my vision became clear. _"Ok, shower time"_, I thought as I got up and walked over to my armoire to get my clothes.

-0-0-

I studied myself in the mirror for a bit before leaving my room. In the mirror's reflection was a girl with long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back in the form of a braid and a clump of hair was side swept to the right side of her face with hazel eyes. She had on a navy blue tank top with a hood attached over a spaghetti strapped mesh shirt. On the back of the hoodie was a white "O". Dark brown loose fitting cargo shorts ended just above her knees with a black buckle belt running through its loops and a pistachio green colored cloth was tied around her waist that completed her look.

Boy, did I look weird with that piece of cloth tied around my waist. Then again, now that I think about it, I had a friend who went through this odd phase where she wore two belts at once. One would be worn normally around her waist and the other would only go through two of the pant loops on her side while the rest of it just dangled off her hips.

I walked outside of my room and into a large open room. This room was a living room and a kitchen in one sort of like a studio, the only thing separating the spaces were small wall acting like a divider which had a dining table against it with four wooden chairs circling it. The walls of the living room space were a pale yellow while the floor was wooden with a pale red carpet over it, along with two green couches and a brown coffee table. The same colored walls made their way into the kitchen, but there were wooden cupboards with matching counter tops, a refrigerator and a sink. The kitchen was also adorned with two potted plants that hung from the ceiling.

No one was here.

Finding nothing better to do, I made my way across the room into the kitchen area to leave the house. At the front door, when you would first enter the house, was a mess of shoes against the wall along with a small closet to store jackets and coats. I wasn't able to find my normal pair of sneakers so I decided to wear some weird looking blue sandals that I found against the wall. Maybe some family member got them for me, I don't really remember. Next to them was an odd headband like thing made of blue cloth with a piece of metal attached. The piece of metal had a leaf-like shape engraved into it. It looked like one of those headbands out _Naruto_, but not like the usual toy-like ones you can always find nowadays. _Weird, I thought I got rid of that when I stopped watching the series… _I stuffed it into a pocket on my shorts, and headed outside.

I walked down the staircase outside the front door, jumping off the last two steps I landed on dirt road… Wait, that's not right. There is supposed to be a walkway leading to the entrance of my apartment complex. Instead I saw dirt roads filled with people in casual clothes, some wearing the headband I found in varying colors and fashions. Homes and shops lined the roads which all seemed to lead toward a mountain range. This mountain had faces carved into it like Mount Rushmore.

My mind began racing while my stomach became queasy with each step I took. _Where am I? Everyone looks like a character out of Naruto. I must be dreaming! _Trying to calm myself down I asked a complete stranger where I was.

"Uhm, excuse me sir", I called out as I ran up to a man with dark hair that reached his shoulders and lavender eyes in a standard shinobi uniform, "Can you possibly tell me where I am? I, uhm, came here with my family last night but they didn't really tell me the name of this place."

"Oh, then welcome! This is Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You could also call it Konoha for short."

My left eye twitched and I laughed out loud a little. This has _got_ to be a dream! I said a quick thank you and was about to be on my way when…

"But miss, aren't you a new Genin? You should be at the academy right now to be assigned to a squad."

_What? _I twirled around to face the man.

I guess he noticed the look on my face because he continued to talk while he reached for the headband that was now hanging out of my pocket.

"That is, if your family sent the necessary paperwork to the academy", he said as he tied the Leaf Village headband around my forehead like his was, "See, how's that?"

"But I'm not a student!"

"Well, maybe you're not at this time but it doesn't hurt to check with the academy. If you have a Leaf Village headband then your paperwork should have gone through the system. Come along, now."

"But…", I breathed but he gave me a stern look then smiled while beckoning me with his hand.

I sighed, dejected. I pushed my bangs out of my face and followed him toward the academy. If this is a dream, my mind is making it a well thought out one.

-0-0-

**Author's Note: **So here it is, the first chapter. What do you all think of it? Over the years I have been inspired by fanfictions on here and I thought I might as well attempt to make one as well. I figured it would be fun to do and would also help me with my writing skills. Please read and review. You're input and critique would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got a few answers to some questions I had when we got to the academy.

Number one is who this guy is who took me here in the first place. Turns out his name is Hisaki Hyuga, and he is a new Jonin who replaced that one teacher at the beginning of the series went AWAL after tricking Naruto.

"Come along, it's just down this hallway", Hisaki called from around the corner. I have been standing at the front desk in the lobby of the academy just staring off into space, dazed. Surprisingly, there was some form of paperwork here about me being here, along with my picture clipped into the folder so it makes me an official student at Konoha's Ninja Academy.

_Why is that here? I'm not from here!_ My mind was screaming.

Number two is if this is a dream or not. I guess it is not. I've pinched myself enough times to leave a welt and now my arm is tingling. Surely, by now if it wasn't I would've at least half woken up and saw a glimpse of my room. My dreams don't normally last this long, or are this clear.

I caught up to Hisaki as he was entering a doorway to a classroom. The classroom was filled with about 30 students around my age. A man with a ponytail and a scar along his nose stood before them speaking. _Iruka-sensei!_

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here-"

This was when Hisaki coughed to announce our presence. Everyone turned to look at us. I hate that. So many eyes on me makes me feel uncomfortable so I started rubbing my arm and smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Iruka, but I seemed to have found a missing student of yours."

"A missing student?", He flipped through a couple of papers on his clipboard, "Hisaki, all my students are here."

Iruka sounded perplexed by this, and I could understand why. A new student appearing out of nowhere would alter the main plot of the show since they aren't supposed to be there. But what happened next surprised me even more.

"Oh my gosh! Mei, you came!"

I looked up to see a pink haired girl in a red dress running up to me. Upon reaching me she threw her arms around me. _What?_

"Sakura, do you know this girl?", Iruka asked as the pinkette pulled away from me.

"Yes, in fact she is my cousin from a small neighboring village. She came here just last night because her village does not teach anything beyond normal schooling and ninja basics, so she couldn't become a ninja there. Since she came last night, I didn't expect her to come to orientation."

_Did… did she just say I'm her cousin?!_

"It's true, Iruka. Here's her paper work", Hisaki said as he handed him the folder with my documents.

Iruka flipped through my paperwork for a bit before nodding his head in agreement then told Sakura and me to be seated. Sakura returned to her seat next to a guy with weird black hair and I took a seat in the front of the class as Iruka began his speech again about all of us now being Genin. He and Hisaki began reading off the teams we're assigned to, but I didn't really pay attention to any of it.

My mind was elsewhere.

I stared blankly at the red mark on my arm thinking about all that was going on. This is _not_ a dream, I know that now. Then what is going on and why am I here? More importantly, how do I get home and why are there records of someone by the name of Mei Haruno in the series now?

I'm not Mei Haruno, I'm Leah; a 12 and a half year old girl who is not supposed to be here.

I looked down at myself, dressed in these now strange looking clothes but there are no cuts or bruises on me. I touched my head trying to feel for some bump, maybe I got knocked out? There was nothing there either, but that still doesn't explain my loss of memory. I went to bed last night and I wake up in a different world, how? So many question, yet so little answers. I would have continued on trying to figure this entire thing out in my head if it wasn't for the commotion going on about the squads.

"But Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke!"

That voice obviously belonged to Naruto.

"Yeah, c'mon, that's not fair! Why does Team 7 get four people while the rest of us get only three?", someone else shouted from across the room.

"Calm down", Iruka chided, "If you would have allowed me finished, you would have known that Mei isn't officially part of Team 7. She is going to be mainly trained by Hisaki, but go on some small missions with Team 7 to hone her skills as a group. Having Sakura on her team would help her learn her way around the village."

He set his clipboard down on the podium next to him and said," Her skills, as stated before, are only the basics and since we want each group to be balanced, she would be paired with students who have better scores and knowledge than her. That goes for you too, Naruto. Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students while you had the worst scores."

Naruto then tried to argue with that black haired guy that I presumed to be Sasuke a bit more with not much success while some other students rabbled about how many people were on Team 7.

"Enough", Hisaki said loud and clear for the room to hear, "I now want all of you to break for lunch, and then report to where you will meet your Jonin teachers."

Everyone began to file out of the room mumbling under their breaths until it was just Iruka, Hisaki and I.

"So… where would I go now?", I asked as I got up and came around the desk.

"For now, you'll go get lunch and report to the front of the academy so Hisaki can test your skills to see what you need work on", Iruka said.

I nodded then ran out of the room for break. I headed out behind the academy figuring I could find some little snack stand or something only to hear someone yell, "Hey, heads up!" followed by a blast of white light.

-0-0-

"K-Kiba…"

"She's fine, Hinata! Just a bonk on the head, besides I told her to watch it!", someone sighed annoyingly.

I felt someone patting my cheek roughly. "C'mon! Up and at 'em!"

I opened my eyes slightly to allow them to re-adjust to the light. When I opened them fully I saw a small puppy staring at me, wagging its tail happily. "Arf", it went as it leaped at me and started licking my face.

I screamed and sat up quickly scooting myself back along the dirt ground.

"That's funny. Akamaru doesn't usually take to strangers that quickly."

The puppy, who I presumed to be Akamru barked once more at me. "C'mere, Akamaru", a boy in a grey parka called. The white puppy's ears perked up then it ran to its owner's side.

"I have a dog back home", I said as I got up and dusted myself off, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kiba and this here", He picked up Akamaru and sat him upon his head, "is Akamru, my nin hound."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Nin hound?" _Where I come from dogs are just pets…_

"A 'ninja hound', duh. What are you, new here?", Kiba smirked.

"She's S-Sakura's cousin", a small voice piped in.

I turned to see a girl with short indigo hair in a heavy grey coat and a pair of navy capris. Upon meeting her pale lavender eyes she blushed a bit while twiddling her thumbs, "Hisaki-sensei brought her in today… "

I nodded in agreement and explained that I was like a transfer student, when Kiba looked at me.

"What?"

"Hmm… I'm surprised you don't have that pink hair like Sakura does!", he laughed "Anyway, that's Hinata Hyuga."

Kiba then put a hand on my shoulder and guided me away from the others, "And that guy over there", he gestured toward a tree where a tall boy in a white trench coat with brown pants and sunglasses stood in its shade, "is Shino."

I took a peek at Shino as he stood under the tree. He seemed distant being there all by himself, and I wondered why he hasn't said anything yet. I continued to stare until his head quickly turned to look in my direction causing me to tremble and look away. _Shit!_

"Well, look who we have here."

We all turned to see two people. I only knew one of them was Hisaki. The other was a woman with curly black hair and gentle looking red eyes wearing a dress with one long red sleeve, her headband worn in the traditional style. "It seems there are one to many Genin in my squad", she said.

"Mei, didn't I tell you to meet me in the front of the academy?", Hisaki asked.

"I, uh…yes, you did", I said while rubbing my arm, "I'm sorry, but I was making some… friends?" I looked over to Kiba and Hinata pleading that they would fill in the missing gaps for my absence.

"H-Hisaki-sensei, Mei just got hit w-with a Frisbee that K-Kiba th-threw that knocked her out", Hinata explained.

"Very well then, Lady Hinata.", he bowed to her, "Thank you for keeping her company all of you, but we must be going."

He nodded curtly to the others and began to walk off with me jogging a bit to catch up. We walked in silence for a bit with me looking around at my surroundings as we left the academy. It was a short walk quite frankly; it was only a few streets over from the academy.

"Here we are", Hisaki stated with a pride tone.

Before me was a marvelous large house a sign on the front of it with fancy Japanese kanji. _You know, to be thrusted into this world so suddenly I find it kind of funny how I can't read anything! _

"This is my home, the Hyuga Complex", Hisaki told me as I followed him into the large front yard. "Here is where I'll asses your skills and where we'll be training you for the next three weeks."

All I said to that was "okay" without much thought. I've never been in such a grand-like area, so it was like I went to New York for the first time and was staring at just about everything. I remember that the Hyuga were one of the best clans of this village next to Sasuke's clan, but actually seeing where they lived physically only added to that fact. The front lawn was a large space with trimmed grass, a few trees and a small pond in the corner. It was quite beautiful looking.

"Mei!"

I snapped my head in Hisaki's direction. He was in some unique fighting stance, his feet spread apart for balance with one arm bent back while the other was extended forward toward me with both palms open. "I want you to show me all that you know", he said, "and I will not be going easy on you!"

Then he charged at me.

-0-0-

**Author's Note: **Sorry for this chapter being so late. I recently got out for the summer, and have been running around doing stuff for work and my own well-being. I'll try to update this story more quickly.

I do not own Naruto.


End file.
